


【犹耶/JCS2000】酒会完结篇

by leoliver



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoliver/pseuds/leoliver
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Kudos: 2





	【犹耶/JCS2000】酒会完结篇

*酒会篇后续的后续，犹大把耶稣弄丢了之后。  
*我前几天是不是说我写不出来？我那时是个弱者【？

——————————

当他冲到"别西卜"的办公室去索要酒会名单时，经理惊讶到下巴拉长。"这是怎么了？"经理的反应像那种美式连续剧里的古怪老头。

说到底，"别西卜"还是有可爱之处的。他把名单递给犹大，大概知道这个小孩久违地进入了青春期——这样挺好，没有一次情绪波动的小孩自认为成熟，但是实际上永远长不大。

可是没有。没有。那个人用的是假名吗？"耶稣·基督"，这不是他的本名？

耶稣从沙发上醒来之后告知了自己的名字，犹大当时有过怀疑。但是怀疑被无所谓取代。一位模特而已，人人都有自己的事业，也许在模特的工作之外他有不愿意我干涉的生活。

恰好犹大不怎么愿意与人产生联系，他自以为一个模特不会为他工作太久。

现如今他无法更后悔了。太糟糕了，他甚至没问过耶稣哪怕一句你为什么会去那个酒会。

经理踱步过来关心他。"怎么了孩子？"

"别叫我孩子！"犹大瘫在茶水间的圈椅里——这玩意坐起来很不舒服，不知道别西卜有什么特殊喜好。

"你可以问问我。"别西卜拿着加大杯的雪顶咖啡嘬着，"你找什么人？"

蓝色眼睛的金发美人。身形有点单薄。相貌很优雅但实际上让人心烦意乱。莫名其妙地有活力，头脑中净是些无法解释的稀奇想法。笑容不那么饱满但是很迷人，而不笑的时候……

犹大语音单调地把心中所想都说出来了。

别西卜偷偷抓了抓手心来忍住大笑。这明显是个爱情故事——虽然，就目前心上人失踪了这点来说，可以算爱情事故了。他真应该把犹大所言都录音下来，退休时公放给全公司听。

不过老别西卜没有嘲笑。"嗯，"他很是了解地颔首示意，"而不笑的时候，想让人吻她。"

犹大手背掉在额头上，如同放弃了一般。他眼神空洞地盯着天花板，悲哀地说:"你说对了……"

"那我觉得是弗雷迪拜森那边新来的女代表，名单上第四页。"

"……"犹大没什么力气回应。

"嗯？不是？"

犹大不抱希望地问了最后一句:"耶稣·基督。至少他告诉我的是这个名字。"

别西卜故意夸张地摇了摇脖子。总的来说犹大进公司以来他没看到过这小子跟男人掺和，但是有也没什么稀奇的，毕竟别西卜二十岁的时候二十岁的人都被誉为"垮掉的一代"，那时候他也在街上跟男男女女鬼混过。

"我印象里，应该没有。"别西卜是愿意帮忙的，但是抱歉。

"毕竟你眼里只有那位少爷。后来他让他父亲赏你一笔大单子了吗？"

对公司而言，犹大真的是个生财的宝贝，不然别西卜怎么会一而再再而三地忍受这个嘴欠的小子——但是别西卜搞不懂犹大为什么深陷贫困之中，好像公司根本没发过薪水给他一样。钱拿去干什么了？

"你这死性不改的家伙，现在知道你的情人为什么离开了吗。商学院不教【待人处事与情绪管理】真是遗憾。"别西卜没有生气，随口回嘴，反正难受的是犹大。别西卜很清楚犹大的个性，他一定非故意，但刺伤了那位不走运的伴侣——不过总归得有人让这家伙留下点深刻印象了，学着吧臭小子。

虽然只是个人想法，但别西卜担心犹大当场哭出来，就找了个理由溜了。说真的，犹大说的这号人物要是出现在酒会上，会有人注意不到这么鹤立鸡群的人吗？

"啊对了，这死小子在背后叫我别西卜，真是欠打。"经理自言自语道。

犹大在圈椅里愣了不知多久。如果耶稣回来，他想到，为他准备的那把椅子已经买好了。

————————————

犹大之前就发现，当自己称呼他"先生(Sir)"或"基督先生(Mr Christ)"的时候，耶稣总是嘴角上扬。时隔一年以后也是如此。

他们坐在路边——暂且称为路——的岩石上，犹大先为耶稣的座位掸了掸灰尘。

"基督先生。"

果然，耶稣好像轻笑了，这时候犹大已经想要在众人面前做点什么。他看着耶稣的侧脸，忘记怎么开口。

该从哪里说起。最令人惊奇的是他们远在国外重逢吗？还是说他应该感谢还好自己选择和西蒙的商队一起出来？不然对自己刚刚突然在人堆中抓住耶稣的手腕而道个歉？或者问问他的近况——

耶稣首先发问:"你还在画吗？"

又是这个。耶稣太关心他的画家生活了。犹大看着耶稣直到他转过头和自己对视:"没有了，先生。但愿我能想象着你的样貌作画。"

犹大没有嗔怪之意，语气平和。短暂的沉默。商队的人在做停驻的准备。

"…真是个复杂的命题。"耶稣小声回答。

夕阳沉没了。天空是蓝紫色，夜幕降临之前只有这么一小会儿可以清晰视物，比耶稣离开那天的时间晚一些。商队帐篷上的灯一个接一个打开了，营地中间同时点起了篝火，所有的光映在耶稣脸上。

"你…你怎么到这来了？"犹大稀里糊涂地蹦出一句。

这不是什么重点问题，他只是为了搪塞尴尬罢了。虽然在犹大心里，耶稣这"出国"极有可能是他自己一步步走过来的……

耶稣笑得后仰。"不，犹大先生。我有正式的出国手续，搭乘了交通工具，并且……"

不不不，我只是……犹大心不在焉地搓着手心，暗忖耶稣为何在这些层面如此正经。

西蒙在远处挥手呼喊:"嘿！犹大——JC——吃点什么吗？我从集市上买了好多东西！"

"不用了——"犹大下意识地回答，然后转头看向耶稣，"等等……你需要吗？"

耶稣摇摇头:"我们过一会儿吧。"

好。犹大默念。他手摸向了口袋，然后又放下。

"我不介意，如果你要吸烟的话。"

夜间风有点大，打火机响了几次才停。犹大迟疑了一下，把自己的外套褪下来披到耶稣身上。他一直穿着那套单薄的袍子和长裤，难不成有一打一模一样的吗？可他随身从不携带行李。说到这个，他说自己有正规的出国手续，但是犹大在酒会上没找到他的ID，这人连手机都没有……关于耶稣的谜团从未解开过，但犹大不在意。现在他自信着有无数相处的时间，几乎把耶稣曾经消失过的事忘掉了。

耶稣抱肩抓着犹大的外套，外套上是香烟一层一层留下的味道。他问:"你怎么认识西蒙的？"

"比你认识他要早吧，应该。我们大学的时候在同一个画室，他没什么绘画的天才…但是老师不会那么说出来。那个时候，人人都说只有好心过头才会搭理犹大，那小子三天两头叫我吃饭，或者让我帮他改画。他不是好心过头，只是蠢。毕业的时候他给了我联系方式，后来丢了。"

犹大孩子气的言语让耶稣笑得金发乱翘，犹大不明所以，但是有点恼怒。在他尝试挽回面子之前，西蒙拿着什么快步走过来了:"嘿，开始冷了是不是！"

两人转头去看他，西蒙给每个人手里塞了个杯子。"不吃东西先喝点酒吧？看，本地的特产！杯子也是！这是真正的象征着人类文明的艺术品，而不是那些工业玩意！哇集市真是太棒了！"

耶稣和犹大举起杯子看了看，乳白色的材料变旧发黄了，造型非常古朴，随意地打磨成接近六棱柱的形状，但横纵的比例却意外精巧。这些工匠不需要理论，他们自然而然拥有到位的手感。

西蒙本来还打算拿条织得很棒的手工毯子过来的，但是他看见穿着T恤的犹大就又放回帐篷里了。他举着自己的那杯酒很开心地向他们致意了一下回去了。"明天见！"

耶稣本来就相信西蒙不是蠢，而是好心过头。

耶稣尝了一口烫过的酒，和常见市贩的酒类味道不一样，谈不上好喝还是奇怪，但可以入口，又很暖，于是他一口一口喝下去了。反观犹大，他尝过之后立刻摆出难看的表情，但又举起杯子一饮而尽了。

"呼——"犹大长出了一口气，烟重新叼回嘴里，他向后靠上了岩石。当然不是很舒服。

没有人说话。耶稣喝着酒，犹大的香烟逐渐燃尽了，他把它掐灭杵在一边。

耶稣双手包着杯子，低声呼唤他:"犹大。"

犹大有一种预感，这人又要说起一些奇妙的谜语了。果不其然，耶稣双眼望向黑夜的边际，说:"记得你抱怨生活像垃圾一般吗？可是在我看来，于你，那间屋子是最好不过的生活了。"

"你一定有你的理由。"

"神对我有个残酷的预言，那其中本来有你的存在。而我向他祈求，让你自由了。"

不然的话，更早时你就在我左右了。

犹大已经接受了这种意识流的对话，他舌头打结，主动问道:"哇哦，有我……那是，是，什么预言？"

风呼啸起来，耶稣的声音被淹没了，但犹大知道他在说什么。那句是"你要为我而死"。

"那也不错。"犹大毫无异议，直直看着耶稣。自酿酒的威力不小，他迷迷糊糊地做了想做的事，用力搂住耶稣吻了他。

犹大好像掉在棉花糖海洋里。

————————

滴滴滴——

"别西卜。"

"混账小子。你放假没够了？"

"我以为我是出差了。"犹大偏头看了看商队的人，仿佛别西卜借此也能看到。

"别跟我耍心眼，好儿子。"

"那你猜我是不是来提辞职的？"

"你知道我特别为你设定的竞业禁止时限有多长吗？"

"像你的寿命那样长？我明天便自由了。"

"你做画家能养活你可爱的伴侣吗？"

"你知道他在就好办了。你不是一直好奇我的钱都去哪了吗？"

"信托基金？"

"股市，老东西。"

【END】


End file.
